ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Shiro
' Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Shiro 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Kunshiro 'Nickname (optional)' None 'Age' 11 'Date of Birth' Janurary 3rd, 196 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' '' 4'8"'' 'Weight' '' 82lbs'' 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja ( Team: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Kihaku#The_Student:Uchiha_Shiro ) 'Scars/Tattoos' A thin scar run scross his left eyelids. 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Shiro is best defined as; Introvert concerning his Social surrondings. Extravert concerning combat and any type of match. He keeps alot of himself hidden, but really there isn't all that much to him. Fights are enjoyed and he rarely provokes it. When angered, his introvert side seems to snap and he's capable of shouting his guts out at whoever and whatever is around. He tends to come across as mysterious, especially to people who havn't seen him in combat. Daily training with his trusty Bokken is an everyday must, as is eating the required amount of food to sustain his activity. All of his costs and his one-room appartment is funded by his father, a buisnessman that led Shiro to be a tad spoiled and arrogant. Which in turn makes his spoken words, come across a bit unpleasent. 'Behaviour' From day one, all Shiro wanted to do was become a swordfighter, often running around town as a kid while chasing people with a stick. Often a target at ridicule for his intrest in Swordfighting rather than Ninjutsu, yet it hardly seemed to bother the young boy who actually displayed talent here and there. In class he is usually quiet save for snappy comebacks and witty remarks. He is intelligent enough to be listed as top of the class, though his sloppy hand seals made him a target of jokes at times. However, he made it very clear when he had enough of the 'fun' after class was over, and it usually required but a stare to get peolpe to shut up about it for good. 'Nindo (optional)' With one swing, I'll carve my way to the top. 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan Kekki Genkai Sharingan: A Dōjutsu Kekkai Genkai which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan.-Not obtained.- Mangekyou Sharingan: An evolved version of sharingan. -not obtained.- Eternal Mangekrou Sharingan: An evolved version of Mangekyou Sharingan. -not obtained.- 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' Dual Bokken 'Strengths' Speed (He's quick both with running and jumping, making use of his agillity in dodging and on the offense. His reflexes are beyond the norm for his age.) Taijutsu (While having used the Bokken as a kid, Shiro shows quick intrest in Taijutsu. His body adapts rather easily, using his limbs as extensions similar to a sword. Promising as he may seem though, Shiro is still at the beginning of his capabillities and has alot to learn.) 'Weaknesses' Fuinjutsu Ninjutsu (Unlike other Uchiha, Shiro's does not adapt to the us of Ninjutsu very well. Genjutsu however is still one of his stronger points.) 'Chakra colour' Silver 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 '10Pieces' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 19 Pieces Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): [ Pieces] Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 'Pieces' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '[ Pieces] Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Bokken'' [ 12 Peices]' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' [ Peices.]' Total: 50 Databook ' Databook:Uchiha Shiro' 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Water_Surface_Walking_Practice Tree_Climbing_Practice Genjutsu (Knows how to break free of Genjutsu.) Taijutsu: Taijutsu_Style:_Tiger_Palm Fire Jutsu: 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Background' Uchiha Shiro was adopted into the familly of a wealthy Merchant who spoiled him from birth. His adoptive father had left the fammily on buisness trips from even before Shiro was actually born, which led for his adoptive mother to take over his care. However due to falling sick, she had almost no time for the young boy and that is when he turned to the sword. Shiro lived a good live under the good care of Grandpa, even making quite alot of friends untill one fatefull day. The boy only stopped approaching people after he had been struck by an illness similar to his mothers and had to remain in quarantine for a few months, during his time he became depressed under the lonelyness and angry at his friends that stopped coming to his window after a few days.In all honesty, they were afraid of catching on to the virus and Shiro's father was always away on buisnesstrips. In that dark space, all he did aside from dwelling in his mind was swing his sword. He never stopped slashing stabbing and thrusting at the imaginary image of his father, untill he became of age and was finally cured the day after his mothers passing. The woman he hadn't been allowed to see for months, due to the doctors fearing that his virus might accelerate hers, ironically the antidote was finalised the day after her passing. The only thing which still gave Shiro the spark to enroll Academy was for the solemn purpose of living with the blade, to grow into the strongest swordsman of his Era even while being a Uchiha, Just before he was ready to leave the cottage, his adoptive father had finally returned and spoke of his apologies that he couldn´t be there when Shiro´s mother passed. However there was more news, Shiro still had a biological Father and Mother living in Kirigakure where he attended the academy. And with this new knowelage Shiro decided to pay the familly a visit, to decide if they were worthwhile or just like all other people. 'Character Building' (This is for the building of your character. Not for training posts or anything.)) Exam_Uchiha_Shiro Uchiha Brothers Reunion 'Training Roleplays' 'Village' Kirigakure_RP_207:_Village_Rp_01/02/2013 'Ninjutsu' ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Training ' 'Taijutsu' ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Tiger_palm_stance_training' Shiro_Self_Training Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Training 'Genjutsu' 'Intelligence' Uchiha Brothers Reunion Shiro_Self_Training 'Strength' ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Tiger_palm_stance_training' Shiro_Self_Training ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Training' 'Speed' ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Tiger_palm_stance_training' Uchiha Brothers Reunion Shiro_Self_Training ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Training' 'Stamina' ' Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Tiger_palm_stance_training' Shiro_Self_Training Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Training 'Hand Seals' 'Approved by:' A paw of the tiger (Kirei Haruno) A Ghostly hand print from the Phantom( Kihaku Sanada) Category:Retired